


Rainy Dream

by alcoholblastburner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholblastburner/pseuds/alcoholblastburner
Summary: After the explosion, Moira found Gabriel at the end of a dark alley.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Rainy Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am trying to translate my works on Moireyes into English, and this is the first one.  
> As I am not a native English speaker, there may be some mistakes in the article. If you can point them out, I will be very grateful.(I am also trying to improve my translation skill!)  
> Since Medicine is not my major, the descriptions are bound to have errors in them, and your corrections and advice are welcome!

Moira found Gabriel at the end of a dark alley.  
She crouched down and studied the blackened faces of her boss. One eye seemed to have been hit by debris from the explosion, and a trail of blood ran down the socket, forming a dark red scab. She reached out and touched his face, cold and rough, just as she had imagined. Moira didn't realize it was raining until it ran through her fingertips. She lifted him to his feet, the sound of his bones rubbing against the raindrops, his limp limbs hanging by his side like a broken marionette. As if he was dead, Moira thought, trying to prop him up on her shoulders. The rain made everything slippery, the night became more hazy, the walk more difficult. Distant searchlights flickered irregularly, and Moira dodging the glare came to a waiting driverless car. Sensing her arrival, the door swung open. Without wiping off the rain, she put the "thing" she had painstakingly brought into the car and let herself in. The door closed, in the rain hit the sound, the car silently away.  
What the hell am I doing?  
Moira put her rain-soaked hand over her eyes and sighed.  
Some time later, the car stopped in front of a building. Moira did the same thing again, trying to keep her balance. There were no searchlights, no pedestrians, only a small house with a slightly deserted courtyard. Moira pushed open the rusty door, making a noise that alerted crows seeking shelter from the rain. She stepped over the puddles to the cottage door. Contrary to its appearance, the cabin's security system is surprisingly modern. Moira stared at the camera on the wall for a moment, then the door opened automatically and she walked in with the person beside her, leaving askew footprints behind her. She groped for a button on the wall and pressed it. The floor began to fall, and a strange world, like the rabbit hole in the tale, showed up. The instruments worked tirelessly, emitting a faint blue light, and the experimental animals crouched silently in the cagea, peering out into the strange world beyond. Moira placed the man gently on the operating table, and the weight of her shoulders was gone, replaced by intense soreness and numbness all over her body. Moira picked up the needle she had, disinfected it briefly, and plunged it into her arm. The pale yellow liquid trickled in and the pain vanished. Moira stood up and walked quickly to the counter, where the various instruments moved automatically to check her boss's physical condition. All sorts of data and conclusions blur across the screen, but Moira pulled out the most important information. Severe burns, multiple fractures throughout the body, internal organ damage, varying degrees of eye damage, seemed to be fatal, but he was still alive.  
Yes, he was alive, even Moira was surprised. But now, she knew, was not the time for surprise. She looked away from the screen at the flesh on the torn strips of clothing. The arm kept moving, and the amount of medicine needed to stop the bleeding was visibly reduced, but the man remained unresponsive, his swollen eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, as if the original soul had strayed. But Moira didn't worried. The worst is over and she trusted her own technology. However, she unconsciously folded her arms and squeezed her right arm with her left hand, leaving several indelible bruises across the clothing without awareness of the pain.  
You will never die in my hands.  
\-- -- --  
A faint light appeared in the sky, and at last the rain, which had been falling for days, began to stop. The underground laboratory lights went out forever. After several sleepless nights, Moira injected another tube of liquid to prevent collapsing. She rubbed her eyebrows, and the news on the screen made her wonder if it had all been a dream. But the man lying in the room behind her proved that it was not an illusory dream. Gabriel Reyes, the commander of Blackwatch, did not die in the accident as the news suggested. But Moira didn't want to go public with it, and she believes Reyes wouldn't want either.  
Perhaps his death was for the best.  
She glanced back into the room, the horror of that night still etched in her mind. Although Gabrilel's above-average physical ability kept him from dying and allowed him to recover fast, the explosion eventually left a death's scratch on his body. And this nightmare will be with him for the rest of his life, gnawing at him, physically and mentally.  
Moira had never doubted that she did the right things, since regrets couldn't change anything. She was confident that she had made the best choice. There was no turning back, she thought, closing the door of the shed and walking quietly out of the yard, only a crow saw her off.  
\-- -- --  
Darkness, a burst of hot air, mixed with a strong smell of blood. Reyes tried to escape from the flame, but failed. Suddenly, a drop of rain fell on his forehead. Everything disappeared, leaving only the cold feel of the rain.  
A unfamiliar ceiling.  
Reyes opened his eyes, rolled his stiff neck, and surveyed his surroundings. He tried to sit up, but the piercing pain stopped him. He checked out himself, but there was no obvious damage, only a tear in his muscles that forced him to slow down. He rose slowly to find himself in a bedroom, which was not his own.  
Where is this? Why am I here? Suddenly a screen lit up and the news caught his attention.  
"A detailed search of the bomb site and nearby streets is reported to have found no trace of the two commanders. This morning, the Overwatch interim commander said they believed the two commanders had been killed in the blast and were dealing with the matter." On the screen, a picture of Morrison and himself looms large. At that moment, he thought of his dream, then of everything. Inside the building, he fired a shot, and then a tongue of hot fire swept through the building with air and no one was in sight. Fortunately, he escaped before the building collapsed. In the last moments before he passed out, he saw a low dusty wall. Then the darkness fell upon him. Ignoring his physical discomfort, he got out of bed and walked toward the mirror.  
He stared at himself. He could not help but touch his face in the mirror. The cold touch of the mirror made him feel that his blood had lost its temperature.  
Everyone thought he died, but he is still standing here.  
Well, I am a real ghost now, he thought, smiling sarcastically at himself in the mirror. The events of that day were all too vivid and distant, like an all-too-real nightmare.  
Why am I here? His mind returned to the question. Reyes knew that many problems would be solved by his death. But why is he still alive? Why did they send him here when they could have left him to die? He thought of a woman who might well have done so. Her mercy probably drove her to do such a stupid thing. Annoyed, he broke the mirror with one blow and his reflection twisted along the cracks. The splinters pierced his hand, but no blood flowed from it, and the excruciating pain faded into insignificance in the numbness. Outside the window, crows fell and depart from the dilapidated courtyard from time to time. Insides, the emotionless voice of the compere continued to blare the news, but Reyes was no longer listening. There was no point in thinking about what had happened, and he had made a choice.  
A cloud of black smoke gathered and dissipated, and the person in the room vanished, replaced by the figure outside. A crow gave a last wail, its red blood mingled with the muddy water and grew cloudy. The shadows of the trees moved, and the courtyard was empty except for the dead silence.  
\-- -- --  
Three years later  
On her way to home, Moira saw a man in the dim light of a street lamp. There was no pedestrian on the street, as if it was the stage only prepared for her. She walked calmly up to the person and stood beside him.  
"Long time no see, Moira." The man spoke first, and though his voice had changed, his tone revealed who he was.  
"The same to you, Gabriel." Moira said in a voice only the two of them could hear. "Your conditions seem to be well."  
"If that's what you're calling 'well'," he sneered, taking off his mask. Moira looked over her shoulder. Beneath the mask, the hideous scar roared, reminding her of that rainy night.  
"At least you survived." She tried to keep herself calm.  
Sounds like he still doesn't know what she had done.  
"Yes, how lucky am I!" There was no joy in his voice, though. Then he put on the mask, being the horrible killer again."However, it doesn't matter now."  
"You're right, it doesn't matter now."  
She would tell him the truth, but not tonight.  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
\-- -- --  
One years later  
Once again, Reyes fell into that dream. Explosion, raindrops, darkness, they interwoven together, became his haunting nightmare. With the sound of raindrops falling, he woke up from the darkness again, and at the same time the pain began to attack him. He struggled up before he realized where he was.  
"You're awake. How do you feel, still dreaming?"  
"Not so comfortable," he answered in a muffled voice, the pain of the dream still lingering in his mind.  
"Why am I going through this pain?" The moment he murmured, he realized what he had just said. "Sorry, Moira. Just forget what I..."  
"Don't thank me. I just saved your life." She replied coldly, turning round.  
Silence enveloped them, as if time had stopped. But eventually, one of them broke the silence.  
"Oh, it was you... I should have known."  
“Hate me?"she asked softly.  
"I might say 'yes' if you asked me five years ago, but now, it doesn't matter," he said, shaking his head with a hint of bitterness on his lips. "I've chosen my path."  
"You're just the same, so do I." she said, coming up behind him and brushing her fingers over his scar. "Even if you hate me, I won't apologize."  
"We seem to agree on that." Reyes raised his eyebrows and lay down again, closing his eyes. The machine started again, and in his last moments of consciousness, he felt the same cold, soft touch as the raindrop in his dream. He didn't open his eyes, but he knew what it is now.  
"I will be with you, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> What I want to explain is that the 'raindrop' is not a drop of tear but other thing (maybe I made it too confused?)  
> What's more, the woman first came to Gabe's mind when he tried to figure out who saved him was Angela (as she was always sympathetic to her patients and eager to help them)  
> In fact, the idea of writing this article came from the latest interaction of them two, which has confused me for a long time:)


End file.
